1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adhesive tape binding and cutting platform, particularly to a desktop adhesive tape binding and cutting platform.
2. Description the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional desktop adhesive tape binding and cutting bench includes a platform having two sides respectively provided with a reel and a blade. In use, an adhesive tape roll is first installed on the reel and the adhesive face of the adhesive tape facing upward is pulled out and paved flatly on the platform. Then, an article to be bound is held with one hand and laid on the platform for carrying out binding operation in a winding around and sticking way and lastly, the bound article together with the adhesive tape is pulled to the blade to have the adhesive tape pressed down and cut off to finish binding operation. In this way, another article to be bound can be held on the platform for carrying out successive binding operation.
However, since the adhesive face of the adhesive tape faces upward; therefore, the free end of the adhesive tape is impossible to be temporarily stuck to the blade and likely to move freely and in this case, a user needs to pull the adhesive tape with one hand and hold the article to be bound with another hand for carrying out binding operation, thus, inconvenient in operation, apt to render a user's fingers stuck to the adhesive face of the adhesive tape and likely to let the adhesive tape stuck backwards and hence lowering efficiency of binding operation. Further, the conventional desktop adhesive tape binding and cutting bench is fixed in shape and size so it is inapplicable to different-shaped and different-sized articles to be bound. Therefore, the inventor of this invention has observed foresaid drawbacks and thinks that the conventional desktop adhesive tape binding and cutting bench has to be ameliorated and hence devises this invention.